


Family

by QueenChristine



Series: ECWeek2018 [1]
Category: Emerald City (TV 2016)
Genre: ECWeek2018, Emerald City Week 2018, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenChristine/pseuds/QueenChristine
Summary: Day One of Emerald City Week 2018:Family | "I wished I was more."





	Family

_“I wished I was more.”_

That's what Dorothy told Em washing the dishes, as Henry snored on the couch.

They were the ones who raised her, and she was forever grateful to both of them. They were her family, but she just couldn't stop that very loud part of her that wanted to know her birth mother, Karen Chapman.

She wanted to know where she came from, to see if they were in any way similar. Who was her father and what was he like? Was she similar to _him_?

Dorothy wanted to know if she was more than a farm girl working as a nurse. She wanted to know who her blood family was, but fear and even a little resentment from feeling abandoned was preventing her from taking the steps.

Em and Henry are her family, and she had proven that she would do anything for them both, but she still wanted more.


End file.
